Desagradable
by Jamizell Jaess Jinx
Summary: Leonardo guardaba cierto desdén hacia las cosas desagradables, como los besos por ejemplo. Pero todo cambia cuando su hermano menor le da a entender lo contrario. / Basado en RotTMNT / Advertencia: T-Cest...No Lemon /


**Mi gente, no recordaba que tenía esto guardado hasta que vuelvo a revisar mis archivos de fanfiction. XD**

 **¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! Porque escribir de estos dos me lleva de vida. TvT**

 **DISCLAIMER: RotTMNT no me pertenece. Sea quién sea el dueño bien por él, hace un buen trabajo. :3**

 **¡Que disfruten el show!**

 **-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

 **DESAGRADABLE**

La curiosidad de los niños a veces puede ser inmensa...

Y te lleva a descubrimientos que a simple vista podrían ser absurdos, pero te embriaga de sensaciones de las que desearías volver a experimentar.

 _—_ ¡LEO!

El niño de rayas rojas y bandana azul se volteo a ver a su hermano de seis años, dejando su atención de la historieta que leía.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que dijo.

—Estoy aburrido, quiero ver la tele.

Silencio.

La tortuga mayor se movió un poco, sentado en el sofá mantuvo la desinteresada mirada en su hermano menor, el cual, detrás de él, se apoyaba en el mueble con sus brazos.

—¿Si sabes que puedes agarrar el control y prenderla, verdad?

El niño de gorra naranja rodó los ojos. Luego de un salto se sentó junto a su hermano, para después tomar el control de la mesita delante de ellos.

—Sí, pero como verás, estoy tan aburrido que incluso me pongo a hacer cosas innecesarias.

Leonardo tan solo se apretó el labio.

—Ay bien. Creo que igual veré la tele. De todos modos los demás vienen en... unas horas más, creo.

Mientras Mikey presionaba el botón rojo del control, preguntó:

—¿No será un poco más tarde?

—Es viernes, sabes que a Rafa le fascina ver las luchas clandestinas hasta tarde en el basurero. Que es cuando Sensei se lo tiene que traer a pellizcones sin que los humanos lo noten.

—Ay sí, recuerdo que la última vez te asqueaste porque se junto con un grupo de jóvenes mugrientos.

—Y sudorosos —El mayor se estremeció ante el recuerdo—. No dejé que Rafa saliera del baño hasta que se hubiera bañado diez veces. Su aroma era desagradable.

—Vamos hermano. Vivimos en una alcantarilla. Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado a sus olores.

—Nunca.

Se rió.

Cambiando de canales, se detuvo cuando un show animado comenzó a mostrar los momentos de una familia feliz, con la madre, el padre y el hijo en primer cuadro.

Con los problemas enfrentados, los protagonistas se abrazaron sin dejar de decir lo mucho que se apoyarían entre ellos.

Un momento conmovedor.

Al final de todo, un beso corto fue la cereza del pastel del hogar, a pesar de que el hijo saco la lengua asqueado por la muestra de afecto de sus padres.

Mikey no dejaba de reír por ese acto.

Al voltear a ver a su hermano de azul, sus carcajadas aumentaron cuando descubrió que este imitaba los mismos gestos del hijo.

—Ay, que desagradable —Tenía su ceño fruncido—. Los humanos tienen una forma muy rara de mostrar afecto.

—No parecía desagradable.

—Obvio que fue desagradable. Imagina juntar tu boca con la de otra persona... Los miles de microbios que adquieren al compartir saliva. ¡Asco!

—No conozco humano alguno que se haya muerto solo por besar —Se defendió.

—Literalmente no conoces a ninguno.

—El punto es. Leo. Que nadie se muere solo por besar a alguien, digo, al menos no que yo sepa. Además, ¿cómo podrías saber que es desagradable cuando jamás has besado? Ni siquiera en la mejilla.

El mayor desvió al vista.

—Es cierto.

—¿Lo ves?

—No lo hice porque definitivamente es desagradable.

El niño de naranja se palmeó la frente.

—Ay por favor.

—Y no me harás cambiar de opinión —Lo miró.

Mikey le dirigió una mirada desagradable.

—Hermano, algún día vas a besar a alguien y estoy tan seguro cuando digo que no te será desagradable —Le señaló.

—Uy sí. Cuando llegue ese día juro que me pararé frente a ti y te diré lo mucho que tenías de razón —Otra vez desvió la vista. Su sarcasmo era notorio.

Tenía motivos de dudar de que algo como eso le suceda. Pues eran mutantes, y no habían niñas por ningún lado.

No vio como su hermanito se mordía el labio inferior. Su repentino silencio hizo que Leonardo volviera a mirarlo, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede? —El mayor notaba como Miguel Ángel entreabría su boca, queriendo decir algo, pero al final la cerraba. Sin mirarlo, jugueteando con sus dedos —¿Mikey? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Lo conocía bien como para saber que algo le quería decir o confesar.

—Ah bueno —Por un momento parecía considerar soltar lo que tenía guardado, pero lo vio a los ojos y otra vez se negó—. No es nada, en serio.

—Tendrás siete años, pero en serio eres un mal mentiroso, Mikey —Rodó los ojos. Acomodándose de costado para ver mejor al niño—. Ya dímelo, no puede ser tan malo.

Después de pensarlo por un momento. Al fin habló.

—Bueno... Iba a decir que... —Fue difícil, pero Leonardo descubrió que su hermanito se estaba sonrojando.

Adorable.

—¿Qué...? —Incitó a continuar.

—Que bueno. Ta-tal vez deberíamos... De-deberíamos —No recordaba la última vez que lo vio tartamudear. Mikey siempre tenía confianza en sí mismo. Cosas como estas no sucedían a menudo—. Ya que lo ves imposible, quizás...

—¿Quizás qué...?

—Qui-quizás pa-para que tengas una mejor o-opinión y no lo veas tan desagradable... —El niño estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni donde poner la cara—. Po-podríamos... —Inhaló—. besarnos —susurró, con tanta pena que Leonardo casi se ríe.

Si no fuera por lo que dijo.

—¿Perdón? —Estaba sorprendido.

—Sí, ya sé que es ridículo. Pero es que no dejabas de decir que los besos son desagradables, que no sé por qué esa idea se me vino a la cabeza.

—Yo... —Definitivamente no se estaba sonrojando. Imposible—. No sé que decir.

El niño de manchas semi-naranjas no podía mirarlo.

—Sí, es una idea muy tonta —Sonrió de lado. Aún sentado frente al televisor con su hermano mirándolo de costado—. No puedo creer que se me ocurriera.

—Bueno, a mí tampoco se me hubiera ocurrido. Jeje. De hecho, jamás consideré esa posibilidad, quiero decir, ¿besarnos?

—Cielos... ahora sí parece desagradable —No lo miraba, estaba más centrado mirando una grieta en la pared que a su hermano mayor.

Pero Leonardo podía notar un leve dejo de decepción en sus ojos, a pesar de que sonreía de medio lado. No supo como interpretar eso.

Tampoco supo como evitar lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Pero nunca dije que no quería intentarlo.

No se podía arrepentir. No cuando Mikey lo miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

¿Era curiosidad?

¿Deseo?

¿Asombro?

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

Leo solo asintió. Ahora muy seguro que se había sonrojado más. Muy a su pesar.

—Sí, digo, así quizás confirme qué tan desagradable es en escala del uno al diez —Se encogió de hombros.

Mikey se acomodó de tal forma que sus rodillas dobladas estaban sobre el sofá y su cuerpo frente a su hermano mayor, sus manos a los costados para sostenerse mejor.

—Bueno... Esto es solo para saber qué tan desagradable es.

—Sí. ¿Y juras que no se lo dirás a nadie?

Asintió. Probablemente el niño era el más sonrojado de los dos.

—Lo juro.

Se miraron en un largo silencio. Sin saber que más decir o hacer.

Este fue su momento más incómodo.

Por ahora.

—Bueno... —Con un leve fruncimiento de labios, Miguel Ángel inclinó un poco su cabeza mientras miraba a su hermano como diciéndole que él de el primer paso.

Leonardo no necesitaba más permiso.

Imitando la misma pose que Mikey, se inclinó con cierta torpeza. Sin pensar muy bien en lo que haría o si no se arrepentiría.

No tardó en eliminar la distancia entre ambos.

Los labios de los infantes se rozaron con timidez. Cerrando sus ojos, juntaron más sus bocas como recordaban haber visto en la televisión. Se las sobaban despacio, pero siempre constante.

Leonardo imaginó una sensación babosa, desagradable; más grande fue su sorpresa cuando efectivamente experimentó lo contrario. Miguel Ángel era cálido, sus labios eran suaves. Y su aroma no era nada a alcantarilla.

Seguro usó jabón de goma de mascar.

En su pecho podía oír, e incluso sentir, los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Al separarse, el niño de las rayas rojas descubrió que el sonrojo en el rostro de su hermanito había aumentado tanto que se confundiría con la bandana de Rafael. Y su gorra naranja se había caído en algún momento del beso.

—¿Y... qué te pareció? —preguntó el menor, con un poco de diversión a pesar de su bochorno.

Se había quedado sin palabras, a pesar de haber sido un beso simple. Le había gustado, claro que sí.

Pero sentía que no había sido suficiente.

—Pues... creo que necesito probar de nuevo para estar seguro —Sin esperar su aprobación sostuvo sus mejillas, volviendo a reclamar los labios del niño, quién sorprendido dejó escapar un quejido cuando volvió a sentir la boca de su hermano sobre la suya.

Esta vez, Leonardo sobó sus labios con un poco más de insistencia, el menor no se opuso en lo más mínimo. En lo personal, también le había gustado cómo se había sentido besar.

Las manos de su hermano comenzaron a acariciar las mejillas del de naranja con sus pulgares. Sus labios se exploraban con gusto, como si no se hubieran sentido en años.

No podían negar lo mucho que les fascinaba. Besarse y besarse sin querer separarse.

¿Cómo es que no lo intentaron antes?

Con cuidado, Miguel Ángel rodeó el cuello del niño de azul con sus brazos y ese bajó los suyos hasta rodear la cintura del menor. Así fue como profundizaron más su sesión de besos.

Algo agitado para un par de niños, solo que estos sabían cómo manejar la situación.

O más bien se dejaban llevar.

—¡YA LLEGAMOS! —Donnie se metió en la sala dejado la bolsa de los materiales que recolectó del basurero a un costado.

Vio a sus hermanos en el sofá.

Separados frente a la TV.

—Ah, que bueno que llegaron. ¿Trajeron algo para mí? —Si no fuera por lo entretenido que estaba Donnie con su dron, habría notado el acelerado pulso que tenía su hermano menor de muñequeras naranjas.

—Sí, solo un par de crayolas usadas, pero que aún están en buen estado —Comentó Rafa, que entró junto con Splinter.

—¡Genial!

—Hoy le toca al de azul ayudarme con la cena —La vieja rata no esperó a que la siguieran.

—Ah, sí —Leonardo se puso de pie inmediatamente para ir detrás de su padre.

Luego de que ambos se dirigieran a la cocina, Mikey preguntó:

—¿Que no llegaban en unas dos horas más?

—Sí, pero papá descubrió que me iba a ver las peleitas y me detuvo.

—Y henos aquí. A tiempo para la cena —Donnie se encogió de hombros, después de mirarlo detenidamente frunció el ceño—. Mikey... ¿Y dónde está tu gorra?

Solo así se dio cuenta de que no la tenía, después de hacer un chiste bobo y recogerla, pues se hallaba junto al sofá, Mikey decidió ayudar a sus hermanos con las cosas en sus bolsas.

Quizás y con eso se le pase la adrenalina de sus besos con Leo de hace rato.

* * *

La noche avanzada les hizo sentir el peso de sus ojos a los niños tortuga, con un "Buenas Noches" para sensei y un "Descansen" entre ellos, los hermanos se metieron a sus habitaciones.

Pero dos de ellos no conciliaban el sueño.

Leonardo daba vueltas en su cama, desde que se metió a la cocina con Splinter su mente vagaba en los recuerdos de hace rato, en como su hermano menor le había demostrado que los besos no son desagradables.

O que tal vez besarlo a **él** no fue desagradable.

Se había guardado el recuerdo de los ojos de Miguel Ángel después ese momento.

El brillo que veía solo cuando descubría una caja pinturas nuevas o terminaba un asombroso dibujo, los había vuelto a ver. La diferencia era que no estaba mirando dibujos o pinturas.

Lo estaba mirando a él.

Solo a él.

Y de algún modo u otro le empezó a nacer el deseo de volver a ver ese brillo en sus ojos. Deseaba ser el responsable de esa mirada.

Le gustaba.

¿Pero cómo le hablas a alguien que besaste por una causa ya olvidada?

Un segundo.

Leonardo entrecerró sus ojos.

No recordaba haberle dado la razón a Mikey sobre **esa** causa, se suponía que lo haría si los besos no le parecían desagradables.

Sonrió con determinación.

Definitivamente no era una causa olvidada.

* * *

Mientras Miguel Ángel se levantó de su cama convencido de que no iba a dormir hoy, empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia su puerta.

Bostezó con flojera. Quizás podría avanzar ese mural en el que recientemente empezó a trabajar. Estaba planeando mil y un formas de matizar los colores en su lienzo de ladrillos, quería probar cómo se vería si empleaba tonos más vivos que dieran luz a esas alcantarillas en las que vivía.

Rápidamente esos pensamientos se esfumaron al abrir la puerta y ver a Leonardo parado frente a él, parecía que le iba a tocar pues su mano estaba suspendida en un puño.

Ninguno dijo nada por un rato. Tenían los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

—Eh... Leo

No terminó de hablar, pues el mayor de un empujón se metió a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Lanzó un largo suspiro.

Hasta que se sentaron en la cama del menor, fue cuando comenzaron a hablar.

—Mikey... por lo de hace rato... —Se rascó la nuca.

El recién nombrado temía volver a hablar de ese tema. No sabía qué pensar, o sentir así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: —Creo que fue muy bobo pedirte eso, Leo —El menor jugueteaba con sus manos—. Pero al menos ya pasó —Se rió nervioso.

El niño de rayas rojas lo miró.

—No, no pasó... O al menos no del todo.

Mikey parpadeó aturdido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se relamió los labios, estaba nervioso, pero más ansioso que nervioso.

—No recuerdo en ningún momento haberte dado la razón —dijo finalmente.

Silencio.

Un largo e inesperado silencio.

Para Mikey, la sorpresa jamás lo había obligado a abrir tanto la boca como ahora.

—¿Ah?

Leonardo soltó una carcajada. En verdad que su hermanito era una masa completa de adorabilidad.

Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

—¿Mikey tengo que ser más específico?

El niño no lo podía creer, era una mentira, sí, seguro que era un sueño. Porque por lo bella que se manifestaba la situación no podía ser sin más que proveniente de una ilusión que su mente le volvió a jugar. Por otro lado... ¿por qué Leonardo estaría aquí?. Su hermano era de esos que el orgullo le impedía admitir su derrota, ¿por qué específicamente vendría a él para confesar que los besos no le disgustaron en absoluto?

Era tanto que procesar para un niño de siete años.

Pero qué más daba.

La sonrisa en sus labios le impedía pensar en lo negativo de la situación, era la magia de la felicidad, borraba toda duda que te impida llegar a ella. Y esa extraña alegría que comenzaba a inundarlo lo estaba matando. En un buen sentido.

¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora?

¿Abrazarlo?

¿Reír sin parar?

¿Decidir volver a ser hermanos normales?

¿Besarlo otra vez?

Leonardo no tuvo tiempo de procesar las acciones de Miguel Ángel hasta que cayó en cuenta de que efectivamente este hizo lo último en su lista de opciones. El niño de azul no objetó al pase de sus labios, era por eso por lo que estaba aquí en primer lugar, aunque no lo quisiera admitir en voz alta.

Su hermanito lo envolvió con sus brazos de manera amorosa, así como hace rato en el sofá. Leo imitó la acción sosteniendo sus caderas.

Ese aroma de goma de mascar embriagaba al joven quelonio de formas que jamás pensó. ¿Cómo es que antes no se había fijado en lo dulce que olía su hermano? Y más lo asombroso que se sentía besarlo... su cabeza le iba a explotar. Dudaba que con Rafa o Donnie la experiencia sea la misma. Era imposible.

Esto en cambio...

Era simplemente fantástico.

Le encantaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

No podía quejarse. Ni negar la experiencia.

Si alguna vez dijo que besar era feo, ni se acordaba.

—Solo para aclarar voy a volver a preguntarlo—susurró Mikey, sin separarse del todo de su hermano mayor—. ¿Qué te pareció?

Leonardo no tenía que pensar dos veces su respuesta.

Le sonrió de manera pícara.

Ya sabía qué decir.

—Pues no. _Para nada desagradable..._

 **-FIN-**

 **-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

 **Lo sé, es cortito pero bonito. XD Me salió de la idea de que este nuevo Leonardo es una diva "odiadora" de cosas desagradables. Y no me arrepiento para nada. TvT**

 **Ay, hubiera querido escribir más. Y _quizás_ lo haga. :3 **

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
